Like a Father
by Miss Townshend
Summary: Shay vive exiliado del credo de asesinos quienes lo consideran un traidor... Mientras Arno vive de una manera extraña tratando de encontrar al asesino de su padre.. mas hay lazos que la sangre, el credo y la orden no pueden romper facilmente ayudado por sus compañeros Arno descubrira un Secreto que habia estado guardado en la memoria de un viejo Traidor de la Orden y el Credo


**Capitulo 1: Errores del pasado**

'_'Toda mi vida ha estado llena de errores que ahora tengo que remediar, todos ustedes conocen mi historia, pero no saben bien de todo…Aun hay mas por descubrir, nadie conoce la verdad_ ''

Era una bella mañana, allá donde Shay había acabado con la hermandad asesina en Norteamérica en 1763, Shay se sentía aliviado porque estaba seguro que el mundo sería mejor sin los asesinos, aunque dejara a Achilles Davenport con vida, por su otra parte se sentía igual culpable, había perdido la confianza de sus antiguos ''hermanos'' y los había asesinado. Pasaron 5 años, Shay decidió buscar a una aliada de la hermandad de asesinos austriaca de nombre River, quien a mas tardar se cambiaria el nombre a Marie y en 1754 viajo a América solo unos meses para ayudar a los asesinos coloniales, y ahí conoció a Shay, aunque Shay se sentía atraído hacia Hope, River se enamoro profundamente de Shay, hasta llegar al punto de que daria todo por River.

Shay y River ya habían sido amigos desde ese mismo año, antes de la catástrofe en Lisboa, como ha pasado mucho tiempo, decidió ir a verla, puesto que ellos tenían una relación mayor, a ella no le importaba que Shay fuera templario porque lo comprendía, despues de todo no es la primera vez que un templario y un asesino se enamoraban, y a Shay tampoco le molesto que River fuera asesina, lo mismo diría con Hope, aunque ella si hirió gravemente a Shay, por eso decidió quedarse con River. Ellos entablaron más que una amistad a partir de 1760, aunque River estaba comprometida con un noble asesino francés que conoció en uno de sus viajes a Francia llamado Charles Dorian, y dentro de un año y medio se iba a casar, pero a River no le importo ya que sus sentimientos serian siempre leales hacia Shay y en cualquer momento ella haria lo posible por estar con su amado.

Ellos dos se encontraron en Versalles, Francia, para verse en secreto ya que River le contó toda la situación a Shay, El propuso que aunque él no sería su futuro esposo, se seguirían viendo a escondidas como una muestra de amor, la noche llego reluciendo sus brillantes estrellas esa misma noche, Shay se quedo a dormir con River. Mientras la noche avanzaba las prendas y los suspiros de ambos amantes se hacian notar, se entregaron uno al otro, River estaba segura de que Shay se quedaria con ella para siempre, por parte de shay habia una cosa que no le contó a su amada.

A la mañana siguiente, shay tomo sus ropas y con una ultima mirada al rostro tranquilo de River se alejo a la distancia "Espero que un dia lo entiendas amor mio"shay dijo antes de salir por la ventana de la habitacion de River, estaba seguro que ella lo entenderia pero cuando River había despertado se dio cuenta que Shay no estaba, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo. Corrio hacia el muelle donde Shay habia dejado al Morrigan, pero solo pudo ver el barco alejarse ese dia ventoso River se puso algo molesta, girito lo mas fuerte que pudo el nombre de shay pero su voz solo era un sonido mas del gran mas que se llevaba a su amado, ella se desiluciono por descubrir que Shay no le ha dicho nada, aunque sentía que Shay iba a volver, aun estaba muy insegura.

Surgió un asunto de misiones templarías, Shay estaba pensando en cómo se pondría River al saber que la había dejado. Pasaron solo 2 mes y River ya se sentía angustiada, Aunque Shay no volvió en 2 meses, comenzó a hacerse muy fría y también un poco exagerada , 2 meses se le hizo demasiado por haberla dejado, y su amor hacia Shay se fue disminuyendo solo un poco. Adelanto su boda con Charles Dorian al descubrir que 'algo' la estaba incomodando, aunque ella aun tenía la esperanza de que Shay pronto volveria, pero ese sentimiento se fue acabando gradualmente al descubrir que ella estaba esperando un hijo.

Después de acabar sus misiones durante más de 6 meses volvió a Francia solo para descubrir que River estaba embarazada…Shay descubrió esto por unos espías templarios, que le habían dicho que fuera a ver en la residencia Dorian, el poco amor que River sentía por Shay, desapareció porque aunque lo seguía esperando, ya llevaba 6 meses y Shay nunca volvió, River no quería volver a saber de Shay nada y consideraba que el hijo que llevaba dentro era nada mas que solo el mal recuerdo de su pasado, ya no sentía afecto como era antes, Shay se entristeció al saber que Dorian y River ya eran oficialmente Marido y Mujer, hasta el nombre de River cambio a Marie. Con ellos comprendio que esa River que conocio en America habia desaparecido, Sin nada más que saber Shay se retiro decidiendo quedarse en Francia hasta el nacimiento de ese niño.

Después de un tiempo nació un bello niño, Dorian estaba emocionado por el hecho de que su primer hijo estaba sano y salvo en un mundo nuevo, imaginaba que cosas haria con el, que le enseñaria todo sobre la vida, y hasta su nombre pensó ''Arno'' con entusisasmo repitio el nombre levantando al bebe en frente suyo , River no se puso muy contenta, solo dio una sonriza falsa, Dorian noto que su alegria no era como lo debería estar una madre al ver a su hijo, penso que era el cansancio por el parto , pero River solo lo veía como un traidor, un engendro del mismo infierno, sabía que ese niño era de Shay y debería acabar con él.

Shay volvió arrepentido a la residencia Dorian se sentia como un cobarde al alejarse asi de River, sabía que los rumores de la gente eran más que cierto, pero… debería hablar con River, ella lo entendería, tenía que explicarle todo lo que paso ese tiempo. Llego al lugar y al mirar desde la misma ventana como se veía el niño en su cuna, una sensación de ternura y alegría lo invadió ''se parece a su madre'' pensó en su mente Shay después de admirar al pequeño, era una tarde lluviosa, y las malas lenguas decían que habría un mal clima por toda una semana por lo que Shay decidió alejarse hasta cierto tiempo, para hablar con River. La semana había terminado, pero la lluvia seguía, a Shay no le importo que siguiera lloviendo, solo quería hablar con River.

Esa misma noche lluviosa, Shay fue a la residencia Dorian para hablar con ella, Dorian y River ya estaban dormidos, Aunque River se levanto lo mas sigilosamente posible para no despertar a Charles, llego hacia donde estaba Arno dormido, mientras tanto Shay habia llegado a la ventana donde el bebe Arno descansaba, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a River con una cara fria como el hielo, se acerco a la cuna y de sus prendas saco una daga, ''No eres más que un recuerdo de mi vida pasada, Morirás, y el te vera en el Infierno'' dijo con odio a ese bebe. No obstante, Shay pudo apreciar lo que River estaba a punto de hacer y entro por la ventana ''NO'', Shay grito cuando salto hacia River, River sin sorprenderse le contesto de una forma desagradable ''Sabia que regresarías…Traidor'' Shay sostenía a River contra la pared cerca de la habitación ''Llámame traidor… pero sabes que dije que siempre te seguiría viendo River…o debería decir…MARIE'' River se sentía como si Shay la estuviera amenazando ''Porque intentaste apuñalar al hijo que tu y Dorian han engendrado'' River se comenzó a reír ''No crees que si él fuera el hijo de Charles, no lo mataría'' Shay quedo confundido, no sabía lo que River le decía ''A que te refieres con… **si fuera el hijo de Charles**''

River comenzó a moverse hasta patear a Shay y apartarlo del camino, se acerco al niño, Shay se levanto, agarro la mano de River en donde sostenía su daga, comenzaron a luchar y aunque Shay le queria quitar la daga de su mano, pero la fuerza de el hizo que ella se la encajara en el abdomen. River, cayó al suelo desangrándose aun sentía odio por ese traidor, pero se fue sintiendo cada vez más débil, hasta llegar al punto que sus respiraciones se estaban agotando dando sus últimas palabras, Shay se acerco a ella y la cargo en sus brazos pero a esto River respondió ''El…es tu hijo…Shay, tu haz creado a esa criatura…El no merece vivir, es…solo, el hijo de un….trai-dor'' Shay estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que Arno era su propio hijo ''N-no… No puede…pero…'' Shay estaba un poco angustiado por la Traición de River, "solo es… un traidor… los traidores engendran… mas", River cayó sin vida sin decir más, aunque haya dicho cosas horribles de él y el bebe, aun la amaba.

Un sonido llamo la atención de Shay, el bebe se había despertado, estaba llorando, Shay corrio hacia el pequeño y cargo en sus brazos intentando calmarlo, después de un tiempo el bebe logro ver una silueta con unas palabras dulces que calmaban su llanto ''Estarás bien, Arno…Calma ya… aquí está tu padre'' El bebe comenzó a sentirse bien, Shay sintió un vacio en el corazón ''Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver…Porque nunca estaré a tu lado...'' Shay a punto de que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, abrazo a su pequeño, le dio un beso en la frente y dejo a Arno en su cuna ''Adiós…Arno'' Shay se despidió acariciando su rostro calmado. ''Hola'' una voz comenzó a oírse hacia un cuarto de arriba, era Charles Dorian quien se había despertado al oír a Arno llorar, Shay se alarmo y al ver la ventana corrió hacia ella esa noche de lluvia, ''Marie, Donde…'' Al llegar a la habitación, Charles hayo el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa con una daga encajada en su abdomen, corrió a su cadáver que estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre, y comenzó a llamarla desesperadamente ''MARIE…MARIE, RESPONDEME…..'' después un trueno ilumino una sombra, esa sombra reflejaba una ventana que había sido abierta, Dorian se había percatado que alguien había entrado a su casa, asomo su cabeza por la ventana y solo divisó una sombra correr a la distancia, el sonido del bostezo de su amado hijo llamo la atención de Charles, se acerco a la cuna y lo cargo en sus brazos "No dejare que te pase nada, mi amado hijo, Arno", "Tu padre siempre te cuidara"

Mientras tanto Shay seguía corriendo y corriendo hasta llegar al muelle donde se encontraba el Morrigan, Antes de llegar a su barco las fuerzas se le fueron abajo, cayo arrodillado, arrepentido por la muerte de River, comenzó a culparse a si mismo creyendo que nunca vería a Arno de nuevo, ''ARNO'' Shay gritaba con todas las fuerzas que pudo hasta ahogarse en sus propias lagrimas y la lluvia caía fuertemente en su alma apenada ''Yo….Acaso he hecho algo mal, algo…para no estar, a su lado… Acaso mis errores causaran aun más daño aun si hago lo correcto…. River…'' Shay no quería alejarse de su propio hijo, pero sabía que es lo debía de hacer "MI HIJO" grito de nuevo al son de los truenos que ambientaban esa horrible noche, sin más fuerzas y ganas se resigno a volver a América, al zarpar el Morrigan Shay miro a la distancia como ese lugar se hacía cada vez más lejano, bajo la mirada y dejo que los turbulentos vientos y mares lo llevaran a su destino.

Pasaron 8 años, Shay navegaba con su tripulación, soltó el timón de su barco para ver hacia el océano…las gaviotas volaban alrededor, los peces nadaban y todo era muy pacifico, aunque él nunca volvió a sentir esa sensación de tranquilidad que solía tener. Unos pasos se oyeron acercarse hacia el borde donde Shay se encontraba, Era Haytham quien sentía curiosidad ''Shay… te pasa algo'' Shay giro su cabeza hacia Haytham ''S-señor'' dijo nervioso, Haytham quería saber que era lo que a Shay le estaba pasando, así que ideo algo para hacerlo hablar ''Creo saber cómo te sientes'' Shay no sabía que decir aunque de una forma reacciono ''EH?'' Haytham comenzó a hablar ''Se exactamente que estas sufriendo por tu hijo, ese asesino te lo ha arrebatado, Verdad'' Shay se levanto y dio media vuelta ''….Señor….'', los ojos de Shay se iluminaron y se abrieron como platos, "Creo que conoces a mi hijo verdad, Connor, por sus acciones debí haberlo matado…pero, asesino o templario siempre seguirá siendo mi hijo, no me importa…Aunque nunca me pueda llevar bien con él, siempre lo seguiré queriendo '' Shay no sabía que decir, Haytham tenía razón, no podía contradecirlo ya que sabía que era verdad, solo volvió a fijar su vista en tal reluciente océano azul, el cual se iba reflejando con una hermosa puesta de sol ''Creo que tengo una misión especial para ti'' dijo Haytham poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shay. ''Necesito que recuperes la caja de los precursores, Te acuerdas la caja que Adéwalé poseía, necesito que nos la traigas y descubriremos todos los secretos que esa caja tiene'' Shay acepto la misión, todo sea por ayudar a los Templarios ''Lo hare solo deme unos días, y le daré la caja'' Shay se retiro de la borda para ir a prepararse ''Shay, Espera'' Haytham interrumpió antes de que Shay se retirara ''He oído que la caja está localizada en Versalles, ahí habrá una reunión en donde estará Charles Dorian, creo que tendrás la oportunidad de volver a ver a tu hijo'' Shay se detuvo volteando la mirada hacia su maestre templario, pensando que tendría que matar a Dorian, y que Arno podía estar solo, Shay no podía cuidar de él ni aunque le quitara a su padre, ''Señor…Esta misión…no Afectara del tanto a Arno, ¿verdad?''

Haytham, al saber que Dorian sería el que cuidara de esa caja, y al que deberá matar Shay, Tan solo le respondió con toda la seguridad probable ''Solo será temporal, No creo que Arno se vaya a quedar solo, te aseguro que 'alguien' se va a compadecer de el…'' Shay se sintió un poco aliviado, Poco a poco se iba retirando, pensando en cómo sería volver a encontrarse con Arno.

El 27 de Diciembre se conmemoraría esa reunión, Dorian trajo a su hijo para acompañarlo, aunque Arno solía preguntarle muy seguido a su padre porque nunca vio a su madre, Charles siempre le dijo que ella tenía que irse por unos asuntos entre el trabajo, lo hizo porque sabía que, si le decía que su madre ha sido asesinada por un intruso que había entrado esa noche, Arno estaría muy triste, ''Son trabajos que no vas a comprender, Arno''. Llegaron al palacio de Versalles y entraron, pero no se había dado cuenta que Shay lo estaba vigilando por atrás con la compañía de Benjamín Franklin, Shay estaba aun más concentrado en la misión, entro por una ventana ya abierta y comenzó a mezclarse entre la multitud para completar la misión que Haytham le había asignado, en su camino, se encontró con dos niños robando manzanas, uno de los guardias estaba apunto de detenerlos pero Shay se abalanzo a el asesinandolo,el también había robado una manzana para su largo camino de vuelta a América, Shay camino hacia el pasillo mirando a ambos niños pero el solo los ignoro, lo que él no sabía era que uno de esos dos niños era Arno, Arno conoció a una niña que lo estaba acompañando, Elise de la Serre.

Shay pudo localizar y espiar la reunión ''Lo protegeré con toda mi vida'' se dio cuenta que Charles traía la caja, Shay no tenia opción…debía asesinar a Charles Dorian. ''Arno, donde estas'' Dorian estaba buscando a Arno, ya que lo había dejado sentado y le había dicho que no fuera a explorar, Shay se percato de que Arno estaba en este lugar, pero no lo pudo encontrar, Shay se acerco a Charles y clavándole la hoja oculta en su pecho lo sentó en la misma silla donde solía estar Arno esperando a su padre ''Tu-tu eres el traidor'' dijo Dorian cubriéndose la herida, ''Solo estoy terminando unos viejos trabajos'' Shay le quito la caja a Dorian, mientras el seguía hablando ''Connor- y sus asesinos…la revolución Americana no ha terminado tus trabajos'' Shay a eso le respondió ''entonces tendrán que empezar una nueva revolución, por su cuenta'' Se retiro dejando a Dorian malherido hasta caer muerto al suelo.

Shay había recuperado la caja, se alejo del lugar saliendo del palacio de Versalles. Después de un rato, Arno y Elise fueron al lugar de los hechos ocurridos, Arno encontró el cadáver de su padre en el suelo y cuando Elise fue con su padre, el señor François de la Serre, el decidió adoptar a Arno mirando el horrible encuentro del suceso, pero aunque monsieur Dorian era un asesino, quiso que Arno fuese como un miembro de su propia familia.

Todos estaban horrorizados, tras la muerte de Charles Dorian, Arno recordó el reloj que su padre le había dado, decidió conservarlo en su memoria, François decidió que era tiempo de irse. Shay quiso regresar a América, el ambiente aquí le provocaba que volvieran malos recuerdos, pero no sin volver a ver qué sucedió con Arno,

Shay regreso al palacio, sintiéndose un poco preocupado, no habia podido localizar a su hijo, tenia que encontrarlo. El señor François llevaba de la mano a su hija, Shay volteo viendo al padre y a la hija caminando hacia el carruaje que los llevaría a casa, Shay estubo apunto de subir hacia la ventana por la que habia entrado cuando la voz de un niño lo interrumpio ''Elise, Monsieur de la Serre, Espérenme'' Arno iba corriendo hasta topar con Shay, El reloj se había caído de su bolsillo, Shay levanto el reloj y lo examino un poco ''…Que es esto… ¿un…Reloj?... pero que de...'' Shay comenzó a sentir un jalón de su ropa ''Disculpe Monsieur…'' Era Arno, quien por poco reconoció al niño ''Me puede dar ese reloj, es mío y es muy importante para mí'' Shay se inclino para hablarle '' ¿No te he visto antes niño?'' Shay solo recordó que vio a los dos niños que robaron las manzanas, y vio que él era el mismo niño que tomo una de las manzanas, para estar seguro, le pregunto ''Espera…tu eres el niño de la manzana verdad'' Arno reacciono de una manera alertada ''POR FAVOR, NO LE DIGA A LOS GUARDIAS, YO NO HICE NADA'' Shay estaba algo asustado, pero le sonrio al preocupado niño ''Está bien, está bien, cálmate, solo lo decía para asegurarme, es mas…creo que tengo algo mas para ti'' Shay saco de su bolsa la manzana que había robado para su jornada de vuelta, ''aquí tienes niño, si quieres te la puedes comer'' Arno estaba agradecido ''Gracias, Monsieur…uh…Monsieur…''Shay se levanta sacando el reloj ''Cormac…'' entregandole el reloj, por cortesia le pregunto por su nombre, el pequeño Arno no se sentía aterrorizado al hablar con un extraño, ya que a él lo veía más bien como alguien a quien solo se le pueda confiar ''Soy Arno, Arno Víctor Dorian, monsieur Cormac'' de repente hubo un silencio de tan solo 2 segundos, Shay estaba muy sorprendido, no podía creer que no reconociera a su propio hijo, hasta no podía creer que después de ocho años volviera a verlo, esos segundos fueron muy importantes para el, sus ojos brillaron como estrellas pero tenia que romper esos momentos ''Em.… n-no vuelvas a perder tu reloj…A-Arno…'' Shay dijo acariciándole el pelo, después se retiro de él "muchas gracias Manieur Cormac", Arno comenzó a comerse la manzana y una voz se distinguió a lo lejos ''Vamos Arno'' era Elise quien ya estaba llamándolo ''Ya voy Elise'' Arno corrió hacia el carruaje del señor de la Serre, Shay pudo apreciar como el carruaje se llevaba a Arno con su nueva amiga y su nuevo padre. A pesar de que nunca va a estar a su lado, ese tiempo basto para hacer feliz a Shay, ahora sabia a donde tendría que ir por si quería volver a verlo en Versalles, ''…Arno…''

_'_'Me alegra saber que al fin te pude hablar, y ahora se…que tu nueva familia te cuidará, y te mantendrá… Todo este tiempo creí que nunca iba a volver a verte… pero ahora…me he percatado, que incluso si no puedo estar cerca de ti, recuerda… aunque si la brisa del viento no vuelva a soplar, el sol nunca volviera a salir, la oscuridad sea eterna para ti, y cuando estés asustado y tengas frio….Siempre recuerda…. Yo nunca me separare de ti….Hijo mío ''.


End file.
